


Your Pulse Is Mine

by Hopefullyamayzing



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aaron POV, An Ending, Calron!!, Don't kill me but Havoc dies, M/M, Oneshot, hey its number 50!, idk!!!! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullyamayzing/pseuds/Hopefullyamayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call wants to live. </p><p>He had told Aaron that, once.<br/>On a Bronze Year mission.<br/>Poking at the campfire.</p><p>But he hadn’t.<br/>The counterweight of the void is the soul.</p><p>Edit! Looking back on this, after TBK- aaah! I was so horribly close! *sobs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Pulse Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.... Haven't done this in a while.... so.....  
> Disclaimer: Magisterium doesn't belong to me (unfortunately :D), but instead to Holly Black and Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Hey, you can find me on Tumblr @tamararajaviforpresident2020

“Jericho? Jericho, I love you. I have given everything up for you. Jericho?” Aaron could see Call shouting out for Jericho Madden in his peripheral vision, but most (read: 99.99%) of his attention was fixed on Master Joseph, who in a matter of seconds, with only a flick of his fingers, had wrapped some sort of knotless magical silver cords all around Aaron, pinning his hands to his stomach. 

 

The fingers of the Alkahest raised ever nearer. Aaron was suddenly hyper aware of everything- the pounding in his head, Havoc’s bloody, dead, dissected body, the chaos spilling through the infinitesimal gaps between his fingers, Tamara’s horribly still, asphyxiated, body, fifty feet away, and Call- no, it was truly Constantine now- limping around on the massive field, derangedly looking for Jericho. The Alkahest, and Joseph, was even closer. Right then, Aaron knew that he was going to die. The very chaos that was slipping through Aaron’s fingers right now would be sucked out and used to destroy him. But maybe he could die fighting. Fighting for Havoc, whom Joseph had killed to power the Alkahest. Fighting for Call, for what Constantine had been in the past to Aaron. And fighting for Tamara, who already might be dead. 

 

Aaron wondered if it would hurt. Death couldn’t be worse than the price of Life. Not anymore. And as the blinding energy coalesced around the gauntlet’s fingers, to its final, oneshot, power, something shoved into Aaron’s shoulder and knocked him to the ground.

 

Out of the Alkahest’s path. 

 

Dazed from the force of the shove and the wholesome _power_ of the Alkahest that somehow missed, Aaron managed to look up a minute later.

 

Call.

 

Aaron decided he would never call him Constantine again. Had Call’s looking for Jericho all been an act? It didn’t matter. 

 

The energy lifted Call up into the air, graceful for once in his life, and it was if Call seemed to relax, smile, even, in the air, before the crackling copper-colored magic touched his heart.

 

It burnt out his body. All his chaos was forced out.

 

The cord near Aaron’s ribs snapped.

 

Call wants to live. 

 

He had told Aaron that, once.  
On a Bronze Year mission.  
Poking at the campfire.

 

But he hadn’t. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tears dripped down Aaron’s cheeks, surprising him.  
He had never really cried before.  
A wet face.  
It was a sign of weakness, in the foster homes.  
And there was never really a reason for it, anyway.  
Until now.

 

Ten feet away, Joseph saw what he did.  
He cried too.  
For a whole different reason.

 

But somehow, the same. 

 

Aaron managed to stand up,  
Pick up Call’s body.  
Smaller than he had thought.  
Broken.  
Without Call’s big personality.  
Tiny.

 

“Together, not dying. You jerk. You promised. _Together!”_  
He had lied.  
“You promised you wouldn’t lie to me! You broke your promise! Because you died! _Together,_ not _dying!”_

 

And then Aaron turned to Joseph.  
Bitter.  
So, so bitter.  
“I suppose you got what you wanted. Call’s soul left his body.”

 

But Joseph was already gone.  
Fled.  
Coward.  
Kill him.

 

Maybe it was a good thing he had left, then.  
Or maybe not.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Tamara._

 

There might be hope for her, yet.

 

Like there wasn’t.

 

For Call.

 

Aaron picked his way across the bodies of Chaos-ridden and random bits of rubble, still holding onto Call.  
Maybe never letting go.  
To where Tamara lay. 

 

If she died.  
Too.

 

He would kill himself.  
Nothing to stop him.  
No more true family.

 

Except maybe Rufus.

 

Breathless moments,  
Then,  
A pulse.

 

Pouring  
The rest of his strength.  
Into water magic.  
Healing. 

 

Can’t lose her,  
Too.

 

Seven minutes and twenty- eight seconds.

 

Her breathing solidified. 

 

Four minutes and ten seconds.

 

Tamara’s eyes opened.  
She sat up.  
Then fell back down, seeing Call. 

 

“Call…..”  
And hearing her say his name brought all of Aaron’s walls down.

 

Tamara squeezed her eyes shut.  
Began shaking.  
Fetal position.

 

Call’s Gold Year wristband was stained with blood. Aaron grabbed his forearm, wanting to pull it off. To clean it of blood.

 

Wash off the sin.  
Like Pontius Pilate.  
Make it right.  
As if,  
that could do it.

 

But  
There was a p u l s e . 

 

Faint.

 

One beat. 

Two.  
Three. 

 

Then.  
Nothing.WhereisyourpulseCall? 

 

Faint. 

 

Four. 

 

But it was there.

 

“A-” Aaron’s voice cracked. “Tamara, he has a pulse.”

 

Six.

 

She unfolded. Opened her eyes.  
Excitedly, gently, opened Call’s.

 

Blank.

 

Blank as Verity Torres’ had been.  
At the tomb.  
Tamara started trying to heal his body,  
Anyway.

 

No soul. All those things Call had been welled up inside Aaron- the unfairness of Hope and Fate wove it all together. Aaron couldn’t help but _see._

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

___See how Call, from the very beginning, insisted on his pride._  
Insisted on keeping Havoc.  
See his  
So distinct.  
Clear.  
Gray eyes.  
Like a winter storm pattern.  
Once in a lifetime. 

__

__An exploding pen._ _

__

___Remember how Call immediately_  
without hesitation, offered to be Aaron’s  
counterweight. 

__

___See the first time Aaron thought about kissing him,_  
In the midst of a Copper Year Makar/counterweight lesson with Master Rufus.  
And how now, he never would. 

__

__How Call had stubbornly cut off Constantine’s head. The way Alastair had reacted to it._ _

__

___Coffee, no matter the hour. In Bronze Year, Call had finally snuck in a coffeemaker._  
Black coffee.  
_Like my soul,_ he used to joke. Aaron had never found that very funny. But he would have given anything to hear it again. Now. 

__

___Reaching for Call’s soul to do chaos._  
The soul of Constantine Madden.  
The soul that had killed a thousand mages.  
The soul that was Aaron’s salvation.  
Reaching for his soul now. 

__

__The feeling of Call’s soul was not much different than Call himself. Grumpy and scowling.  
Tamara joked that Grumpy Cat was his spirit animal. Whatever Constantine had made happen in Call, Aaron realized that Call wouldn’t be the same Call without it. That he wanted Call to stay the same. _ _

__

__He touched Call’s soul._ _

__

__And pulled it  
_Up.__ _

__

__Out of the void._ _

__

__The counterweight of chaos is the soul._ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__The light started to shine in Call’s eyes again. They were gray. He started gasping for air. Aaron didn’t give him much of a chance to take it in, though. Tamara’s eyes widened and she started sobbing, all her Rajavi self- control gone, but Aaron had eyes only for Call. He fell forward onto Call and started kissing him, kissing so frantically that Call might have been suffocating, but Call _kissed back._ _ _

__

__There wasn’t any way for Aaron to count the time, but after a while, Tamara uncomfortably cleared her throat. “Um…. guys? I’m happy for you all, and it’s not like Jasper and I have shipped you two together since Iron Year or anything,.... And its not like Kai doesn’t owe me a hundred bucks because you just kissed or anything…… but…. um… do you know where we are? And what just happened? And how we are going to get back to the Magisterium?”_ _

__

__Great questions. And Aaron chose to just ignore the first part. It would most likely be better for his mental health. He got to his feet, and offered a hand to Call. After a moment of hesitation, Call accepted, and let himself get pulled up by Aaron._ _

__

__That, in itself made Aaron so happy._ _

__

__“Well, you saved me,” said Call. “I was dead. Bodiless. For- for the second time. I think that’s all that matters. We’re safe.”_ _

__

__He might have said more, but-  
They were still holding hands._ _

__

__Aaron didn’t ever want to let go._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I always hate writing end notes! :D Not because of you readers, but because I don't know what to say. Like, is this acceptable? Does writing 'please comment' get me more comments? Because comments are a HUGE encouragement! Honestly, sometimes they keep me going.  
> So, yeah! I hope you liked it!


End file.
